Remember Me - A Frerard Story
by Toes.Of.Twinkle
Summary: Gerard isn't sure if he likes, like, like-likes Frank or not, but something is telling him that he very well might. However, during a concert, something happens that makes Gerard completely unsure about everything that's happened so far in his career.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard paced back and forth in the tour bus, his hand shaking slightly. There was less than an hour until they were supposed to be on stage, yet he was in sweats and a tee-shirt, hair messy, teeth not brushed, with mascara and eyeliner all over his face. Yes, Gerard got the bright idea to put on his makeup three hours in advance, even though he knew very well that he was probably going to cry before the performance.

He sighed a little, putting his face in his hands. He let out a few small whimpers, but quickly went silent when he heard a knock on the tour bus door. Running a hand through his hair, Gerard let out a quiet "come in," his voice cracking slightly.

The door opened, and Frank walked in, making his way over to Gerard. "Gerard, are you even ready?" he asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"N-Not quite..." Gerard mumbled, trying not to let his eyes meet Frank's.

"What's all this makeup?" Frank asked, placing his hands on Gerard's cheeks and trying wipe it off with his thumbs. Frank looked into Gerard's glassy eyes, and, just for a moment, their eyes met. "Gee... have you been crying?" Frank asked after a few seconds.

"I'm fine, Frank, really," Gerard replied, his voice shaky. "I just, um, felt a strike of unease for, um, a little while."

"Are you sure, Gee? You've seemed really upset for the last few days." Frank raised his eyebrows slightly, his hands still on Gerard's cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gerard put his hands on top of Franks and slowly moved his hands away from his own face, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

Frank smiled back, not letting Gerard's hand's move away from his. Eventually, the bus door swung open, and Frank let go of his hands, blushing slightly.

"Gerard? Are you in here?" the band manager walked in, his eyes finally landing on the two people staring at the ground awkwardly, their faces flushed.

"Uh, yeah," Gerard said.

"Frank, thank you for being ready, unlike Gerard is." the manager smiled, but then frowned. "Gerard, why aren't you ready!? You better be ready in fifteen minutes or else you are going on stage half dressed! Let's go, let's go!" the manager stormed off, leaving Frank and Gerard alone again.

"Sorry for distracting you," Frank said.

"No, you're fine," Gerard replied. "It's actually a good thing you came in, or else I would probably have been too dazed to get ready quickly." he chuckled a little, glancing at the ground, his head hurting a little.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Frank asked, a sympathetic smile on his face. Gerard nodded, smiling back. "Okay, if you're sure. Now, go wash off that makeup." Frank patted Gerard's back and walked out of the bus.

After a few seconds, Gerard walked into the small tour bus bathroom and washed off his face. Once he finished, he felt the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again. It was the same feeling he'd been having for about two weeks, but ever since he woke up the morning before, it had been really bad. So bad that he would get constant headaches and end up sobbing into his pillow, hoping no one would notice. At first Gerard almost thought he was sick, his headaches always seeming to get worse throughout the day and the fact he would that suddenly feel like he was going to throw up, but it seemed different in a weird way. The feeling in the pit of his stomach would always get so much worse whenever Frank was around, and it was just so hard for him to not burst into tears at the sight of his friend's face.

Sure, Frank and Gerard had a connection, everyone knew that. However, most people thought they were faking their kisses and hugs, or that they would only be together in another world. For Gerard it was different. At first is was faking, for the fans sake, and just for fun, but Gerard always felt lucky to have Frank in his band, and he always felt lucky that he and Frank were the two people in the band that everyone seemed to think would make the cutest couple. What the fans didn't know was that there were many times the two would do slightly romantic things, even when no one was there. Gerard didn't know how he felt about Frank, whether he liked him or they were just really good friends, and Gerard didn't know how Frank felt about him. Even so, they continued with their gestures, not really stopping to think if they were friendly or romantic.

Gerard didn't know what he would do without Frank, without their 'relationship', and Gerard almost thought that the cause of the feeling in the pit of his stomach was caused by a weird thought he'd had about a month before. A thought about Frank not existing. A thought about Frank being a different person, a million miles away from Gerard and the band, probably to never see him ever in his life. Thinking about this once more almost made Gerard want to throw up, but he took a deep breath and stood up, shoving the thought out of his head.

He quickly got dressed for the concert and brushed his teeth. He sort of fixed up his hair, but it still looked messy, which didn't bother him. Walking quickly out of the bus, he almost ran into Ray.

"Oh, sorry, dude!" Ray said, smiling a little. "I was just coming to find you. We're on stage in five, so c'mon!"

Gerard smiled back, hoping that when he redid his makeup that it hid the fact that he'd been crying. "Sorry I took so long, I was moving pretty slow." he said as they started to walk back.

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me, as long as you're on stage when you're supposed to be. It's the manager you're gonna have to apologize to." Ray said, smiling awkwardly. "He seemed pretty angry when you weren't with the rest of us, so he sent me to find you."

Gerard nodded, his mind starting to wonder. His pain in his head was getting worse, and he felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. _Keep it together, Gerard. You just have to last until the concert ends. It's not that long._ He thought, taking deep breaths and trying to convince himself that he could make it through.

"You okay?" Ray asked as they walked into the building.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Gerard replied. He didn't really get very nervous before their concerts anymore, but he hoped Ray would buy it.

They quickly walked over to the rest of the band members and the angry manager. "Where have you been Gerard!? Never mind that, just get on stage already!" he said angrily.

Everyone started to walk to the stage, Gerard moving much slower, taking deep breaths and trying not to think about the pain searing through his head. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around to see Frank smiling up at him.

"I love you, Gee." Frank said, before kissing Gerard on the lips. Frank pulled back after a few seconds, smiling at Gerard's surprised expression and running off to the stage.

Gerard took another deep breath, a grin forming on his face. The pain in his head remained, but he no longer felt as if he was going to throw up. He kept smiling as he walked on to the stage as well. _I love you too, Frankie..._

Gerard smiled as he sang, though the pain in his head seemed to be getting worse and worse. The crowd was loving them, and it made Gerard feel a lot better, even if he was still in pain.

He continued to sing, the crowd still going crazy. Gerard turned around to see that Frank was really close to him, a lot closer than he expected. He just smiled and kept singing though, until all of the sudden, Frank stopped playing. Gerard still continued to sing, but his face went from a smile to a confused look. He looked around at Ray and Mikey, who also looked confused, but kept on playing. Out of nowhere, Frank chucked his guitar at the ground and threw his arms around Gerard's neck, kissing him on the lips again. Gerard's eyes went wide and he dropped his microphone, the crowd going wild.

"What the f*ck?" Gerard heard Mikey say.

Gerard closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Frank and hesitantly kissed him back, but only until Frank pulled back, gasping for air.

"I-I love you Gerard Way!" he yelled out, his voice shaking like crazy and making the crowd scream.

It all happened so fast. Gerard felt the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach come back, surprising him so much that he let go of Frank. Frank stumbled backwards a bit, and then fell backwards off the stage. Screaming fans surrounded him, only to be pushed back by guards, quickly surrounding Frank.

Gerard stood, eyes wide, for a few seconds, before pain seared through his head, making him cry out in pain, and almost throw up. "F-Frank!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face as he jumped off the stage shaking from fear and pain.

"Gerard, please, let us handle this," one of the guards said calmly, but Gerard didn't listen.

"Frank..." Gerard fell to the ground next to Frank, wrapping his arms around his limp body. For a second, Gerard almost thought he was dead, but he realized he wasn't, just passed out, and he sighed of relief.

"Gerard, I'm serious!" Gerard could barely hear one of the guards say above the screaming crowd.

Gerard stayed put though, the world around him blurry and faded. Suddenly, a booming voice started speaking through the loudspeaker.

"There has been some troubles with the band, and we are very sorry to inform you that My Chemical Romance will not be continuing the concert. Please make your way to the nearest exit immediately and stay away from the stage. Thank you, and, once again, we are very sorry."

People started to freak out, screaming, crying, and trying to find out what was going on. Gerard could just barely hear some people talking near him.

"What happened?"

"Is Frank dead?!"

"I bet he was drunk."

"Wait, so are they dating now?"

"I think Gerard is going crazy..."

The guards shoved the fans away, repeating the same sentence of "please exit the building" several times before Gerard realized it was a whole lot quieter.

"Gerard! Are you okay?!" Gerard could see Mikey running towards him and Frank, Ray on his tail. When Gerard didn't reply, Mikey dropped to his knees and waved his hand in front of Gerard's face. "Gee? Gee?!"

"Calm down, Mikes, he's gonna be fine." Ray reassured, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"We don't know that!" Mikey screamed, as a guard said something Gerard couldn't hear.

The guards made Mikey and Ray back away as Gerard could see some people coming towards them, and he tightened his grip around Franks waist as everything around him went black.

~.~.~.~


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room he was in. He could tell it was a hospital room, but it didn't have any machines or anything in it, just the bed he was lying on and a small couch in the corner of the room.

"Ah, hello, Gerard." a nurse with blond curly hair walked in, holding a glass of water that she set on a bedside table next to Gerard. She pulled a chair that was leaning against the wall a bit closer to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine," Gerard said, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head a little. "My head hurts a little though."

"That's good to hear." the nurse said, smiling. "We were pretty sure you were going to be okay, but we brought you here just I case."

Gerard nodded a little, realizing the pain in his head was a lot different than what it had been like earlier on stage, and the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach had gone away. _Wait... The concert!_ He remembered Frank kissing him, and then falling off the stage, and then him jumping off in fear. Gerard wanted to ask the nurse about what happened after that, and about what happened to Frank, but the words just weren't coming out of his mouth.

The nurse must have noticed his scared expression, because she immediately was able to answer Gerard's questions. "You passed out just before we got there, and both you and Frank were taken to the hospital. Frank is..." she hesitated for a moment, and then spoke again. "He's fine."

Gerard's heart sank. Not only did she hesitate when saying that, but she didn't sound sure about it at all. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, don't worry. Frank is just fine." she said, smiling a little.

"He's not fine! I can tell you're lying!" Gerard yelled, starting to tear up a little. "What happened!?"

The nurse sighed a little. "I'm not exactly sure, you see. All I know is that he got quite the head injury from falling off that stage."

"Who can tell me what happened?!" Gerard asked quickly, his voice shaking.

"I can get a doctor if you l-"

"Go!" he said immediately. "Go now!"

The nurse quickly stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gerard sat for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm down. He tried to tell himself that Frank was going to be fine, but thinking about Frank just made him start to cry again. Gerard buried his head in his hands, wishing that Frank was there to comfort him, but, of course, he wasn't, so Gerard just had to get through the tears without him.

After a few minutes, Gerard had calmed down, and the nurse came through the door, followed by a male doctor. Gerard smiled a little, still feeling scared and sad, and the doctor smiled back, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, as the nurse remained standing.

"Hello, Gerard." the doctor said, still smiling.

"H-Hi..." Gerard stammered, shaking, now realizing that this was when he would find out what happened to Frank.

"You're wondering about your friend Frank?" the doctor asked, and Gerard nodded. "Ah, well, he's fine... mostly." Gerard took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. "You see, you were asleep for about three days. Frank was in a coma for one day, and he woke up about mid afternoon the next day. He asked about you, and we told him you were fine, just resting in here. He fell back asleep eventually, and woke up again last night. He doesn't remember anything except for a few memories of grade school."

Gerard was silent for a moment, zoned out. The strange feeling started to come back, and then Gerard started to cry. He buried his head in his hands again, and after a few seconds, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the doctor, looking a him sympathetically. Gerard shoved the doctor's hand away as he sobbed on, the thought of Frank having amnesia sinking in. He tried to calm down, but it was so hard. After a while, he was able to stop crying, but his breath remained shaky.

"H-He doesn't remember anything...?" Gerard asked after a few more seconds.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm really sorry Gerard, but no. He remembers who his parents are, but that's pretty much it."

"I-I... Can I s-see him...?" Gerard asked, trying to keep it together.

"Of course." the doctor replied. "Just come out of the room when you're ready." he smiled and left, along with the nurse.

Gerard took another deep breath, and pushed back the covers of the bed. He stood up, grabbing onto the chair for support. For the first time, he noticed he was wearing a hospital gown. He didn't mind much, especially not at this time, but it just never occurred to him until then. After a minute or two, he let go of the chair and was able to walk, but he had to go slow. Gerard walked over to the door and opened it, walking out, where he saw the nurse waiting.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded, and she started to walk, with Gerard following.

He watched as they passed a series of rooms before the nurse stopped in front of a closed door. She opened it slowly, and moved to the side to let Gerard walk inside.

The room was very different than what Gerard's was like, with a few machines and no couch. There were a few more chairs inside, and the room looked a lot more plain. Gerard's eyes landed on Frank, who was lying on the hospital bed, staring up at he ceiling. His hair was messy and he looked tired and sad, and there was a tube connected to his arm. Gerard also noticed that his head was wrapped in an ace bandage, which made Gerard cringe a little.

The nurse gestured for him to sit down in a chair next to the bed, and Gerard did, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Now, I'll leave you two alone." the nurse said. "If you need me, click the red button." she pointed to a button on one of the machines that read 'nurse call' above it. Gerard nodded, and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Frank turned to Gerard and stared for a moment. Gerard's heart was breaking right then and there, shattering into tiny, little pieces, but he said nothing. Finally, after two minutes or so, Frank spoke.

"You're the one they keep talking about, aren't you..." he said quietly. "Gerald... or something."

"Gerard," Gerard corrected, smiling slightly.

"Right, right..." Frank said, turning his head the other way.

Gerard started to shake more, feeling the pain in his head and the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach coming back. Frank would never be the same again, no, never. He might never, ever, ever remember Gerard ever, and that thought scared Gerard more than anything ever had. He had been holding back the tears for what seemed like years, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He started to breath heavily, and then, the tears came. Frank stayed put, hardly moving as Gerard cried and choked. A few minutes of sobbing later, Frank turned to face Gerard, and then reached for a tissue from his bedside table.

"Here," Frank said quietly, handing it to Gerard.

"Th-Thanks..." Gerard said, choking back the tears for a few seconds before continuing to cry, burying his face in his hands and into the tissue.

Frank didn't know what to think of this. People had told him over and over that he knew this man, that he had known this man for a long, long time, and that they were in a band together, but Frank just couldn't believe it. Gerard didn't look any bit familiar to him, but apparently they knew each other. Now Frank was staring right at this Gerard guy, who was sobbing. Frank assumed it was because Gerard didn't remember him, and it was making Frank feel really sad and guilty, but no matter how hard he tried, he just could not remember Gerard.

Finally, Gerard started to calm down a little, and his crying stopped, but his breathing was still shaky. He was trying so hard to not think about the fact the Frank may never ever remember him, but he tried as hard as he could. Gerard couldn't not think about it though, so he started to talk.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm Gerard Way, and um, I s-sing and stuff..." Gerard said, trying to smile.

"Hey... I'm Frank..." Frank's voice faded away as he tried to remember his last name.

"Iero," Gerard finished for him, nodding a little.

"Right, I'm Frank Iero," Frank said nodding a little.

"Y-Yeah, I know..." Gerard said, still smiling a little.

"I, um, am in a band...?" Frank asked.

Gerard nodded. "Rhythm guitarist... and you sing too, backup. In My Chemical Romance."

"I... I don't know how to play though..."

"Yes, you d-do... You'll remember." Gerard said, trying not only to reassure Frank, but himself as well.

Frank nodded a little, looking back up at the ceiling. "Gerard...?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Gee?"

"Y-Yeah, of course you c-can..."

"Mr. Way? Gerard?"

Gerard opened his eyes to a dark room. Frank's room. The lights were out, and the one window in the room was open, and it was obviously nighttime. Gerard looked to his side to see a nurse kneeling down next to the chair Gerard was sitting in, smiling, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey," Gerard whispered.

"Would you like to go back to your hospital room?" she asked sweetly.

Gerard wanted to stay with Frank, but he soon realized he really didn't have a choice. He nodded and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. He walked out, followed by the nurse. The nurse closed it behind them quietly and started to walk, Gerard following.

"You can go home tomorrow, but you can come visit your friend here anytime that you'd like." she said as they walked. "Also, we have it arranged that you and your band, especially you, will be looking after him after he leaves the hospital. Your brother suggested that."

"Okay, yeah," Gerard said, happy to hear that Frank wasn't going to have to go back to New Jersey and live with his parents.

Once they reached Gerard's room, the nurse opened the door and let Gerard in. He sat down on the bed, and the nurse turned on the light.

"Your brother brought over some more comfortable clothing yesterday, and it's right over there." she said, pointing to a small pile of clothes on the couch. "Do you need anything else?"

Gerard shook his head after a moment. "No, thank you." he said, and the nurse nodded, turning off the light and walking out, closing the door behind her.

Gerard fell backward onto his bed, sighing. He felt completely fine health wise, but his heart seemed to hurt. He just felt so, so sad and upset, so much that it was almost unbearable. Eventually he stood up, walking over to the couch and grabbing his clothes, and then into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then put on the clothes Mikey had brought for him. He almost cried again when he realized they were the exact same clothes that he wore before the concert just a few days earlier, but he choked the tears back.

Gerard walked out of the bathroom and got into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Gerard woke up the next morning and looked around the room. He immediately remembered where he was, and took a deep breath when he remembered Frank. Gerard turned his head to see Mikey sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey, Gee," he said, smiling a little.

"Hi, Mikes, what are you d-doing here?" Gerard asked, trying not to stammer to much.

"You're here without a car, remember?" Mikey replied. "I have to drive you to our hotel."

"Oh, right." Gerard said, sitting up.

"You're feeling all right, right?" Mikey asked.

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, just tired." He wasn't completely lying.

"Okay, let's go." Mikey said, smiling a little.

"Alright, yeah," Gerard replied, standing up.

They walked out of the room and into the waiting room, where Mikey proceeded to check Gerard out. Once he finished, the two started to walk out, until Gerard remembered something.

"Wait, Mikey, I just need to do something really quick." Gerard said, walking quickly towards Frank's room.

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, and then opened it. Frank was awake, staring at the ceiling again. He looked at Gerard, but didn't smile or say anything.

"This won't make sense to you," Gerard said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wrinkled note that he ha put in there before the concert a few days before. "But I want you to read it. I wrote it for you, and even if you won't know what it's about, it's yours." Gerard handed Frank the paper and walked out of the room before Frank could say anything else.

Gerard sat silently in the car as Mikey drove. There was no music, no talking, just the sound of breathing. Gerard wanted to ask Mikey if he rented the car, but Gerard decided to just assume that he did and not say anything. After about ten minutes, Mikey finally spoke.

"Okay, we're almost there." he said. "Um, Ray's room is on the fourth floor and so is mine. You can see the room numbers when we get there. Your room is on the eighth floor, and, um, I hope it's okay, but we're gonna have Frank in that room later, you know, because he'll need some help with things."

Gerard nodded a little. "Okay..." he said quietly, and then went quiet again.

A few minutes later, Mikey parked the car in the parking garage and got out. Gerard did the same, following Mikey down the steps and into the hotel. It wasn't fancy, but it definitely was a nice place.

"All your stuff is in your room, along with your phone and laptop and stuff. Here's the room key." Mikey handed him the card room key. "You all set?"

Gerard nodded, and Mikey smiled, walking into a small cafe area, leaving Gerard alone. Gerard looked at the card and saw what his room number was. He nodded to himself slowly, and entered the elevator. He pressed the '8' button and waited until the elevator got to the eighth floor. When it did, he got off and walked to his room, unlocked the door, and walked inside. There was a small kitchen near the entryway and a room with a TV and a couch. On the left side, there was a bed room with a door leading to another bedroom and one bathroom. In the bedroom farthest away, Gerard could see his suitcase on the bed. He walked into the room and sat down, unzipping the first pocket on his suitcase to get out his phone. Gerard held his breath as he opened twitter, afraid of the many tweets about Frank that he was about to see. He looked under his mentions tab and saw various tweets, all different, but all about the same thing.

"Is Frank okay!? Are you okay!?"

"Were you guys faking?"

"Is this real!?"

"Are you and Frank dating now?"

"I hope you and Frank are okay..."

"Please tell us Frank and you are fine!"

"Were you guys drunk during that concert?"

Gerard scrolled through many more, all along the same lines. Then, he took a deep breath and started to type.

 _Hey, guys. I'm totally fine, and so is Frank. Frank just got a pretty hard hit to the head, so he's recovering at the moment, but no serious harm was done. Please don't worry too much about us! And no, we're not dating, and no, we weren't drunk._

Gerard posted the tweet, pretty happy with it, and hoping that the fans would stop worrying and that they would believe it. He wasn't completely lying, not really lying at all, but there was one big part that made the whole thing a lie. The part about Frank being totally fine. But Gerard knew that he shouldn't post anything about the amnesia, not yet at least.

A few minutes after Gerard posted the tweet, he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it to see his manager.

"Hello, Gerard," he smiled brightly, seeming to be trying to cheer Gerard up. It wasn't working.

Gerard sighed a little. "Hey..." he didn't feel like talking, but he knew he was going to have to.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" the manager didn't wait for a reply. He walked inside and sat down on the couch, waiting for Gerard. Eventually, Gerard came to sit down next to him. "Now, Gerard, you probably have realized that Frank will not be going home or anything, correct?" Gerard nodded. "Okay, and you do realize that he will be staying in your hotel room with you?" Gerard nodded again. "Okay, good. His parents will be coming to visit him this week, but he'll mostly be in the hospital. On Friday, he can leave the hospital and join you here."

Gerard nodded once more. "So no tour?"

The manager hesitated for a moment. "We're going to try to continue as soon as possible, and that means if Frank doesn't remember how to play guitar in about a week or a little more, we're going to have to teach him."

"Okay... So Ray will teach him?"

"Yes, mostly. But you're also going to have to help." the manager explained. "Now, I just wanted to talk to you about that, so I'll be leaving now. Make sure to visit Frank at the hospital as many times as you can so he can feel more comfortable about staying with you."

Gerard simply nodded again as the manager stood up and left the hotel room. He sat on the couch for a little while longer, and then walked over to his bed. He grabbed his phone and checked the date. _Okay... It's Monday and Frank is out of the hospital on Friday._ Gerard then proceeded to rehearse what the manager had told him about what will be going on just so he knew he could remember it right. However, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. He had gotten a text from Mikey.

 _Hey, I can drive you to the hospital to visit Frank if you want._

Gerard quickly replied.

 _Yeah, that would be great. I'll meet you in the lobby?_

He got a reply from Mikey about a minute later.

 _Okay, see you there._

Gerard knew he needed to visit Frank, but he also just wanted to. He hoped with all of his heart that Frank would remember him, and the band, and how to play the guitar, but Gerard just knew, and even though it broke his heart, he just knew that Frank would not remember.

~.~.~.~


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard walked into Frank's hospital room and looked around. There was a nurse sitting next to Frank on the floor holding Frank's phone, showing him what Gerard assumed were pictures or interviews of the band and such. She turned her head to see Gerard, and he smiled slightly, waving a little.

"Oh, hello, Gerard!" she said, smiling. "I was just showing Frank some pictures and such. I'm sure you have much more to show than I do, so I'll leave you two alone." she smiled again, and Gerard guessed it was probably a fake smile. The nurse stood up, handed Frank his phone, and walked over to the door and exited, leaving the two alone.

"Hey," Frank said, not turning to look at Gerard. He was wearing normal clothes, but nothing special, just a tee-shirt and sweats. Gerard noticed that he didn't have a bandage around his head anymore, which made him feel a little better.

"Hi," Gerard replied, walking over to Frank and sitting down next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing..." he said quietly. "That nurse was showing me pictures." Frank said after a long time of silence.

"Yeah," Gerard said, smiling. "So, do you remember anything?"

Frank thought for a moment and then shook his head slowly. "No..."

Gerard sighed a little, honestly really worried that Frank would never ever remember him or the band, and it would just be something people told him he was a part of. Gerard's eyes went wide as a thought struck him. What if Frank never believed he was in the band, or never thought he was right for it? What if he hated everyone in the band, especially Gerard, and wanted nothing more then to get away from them? What if he never remembered how to play the guitar or what it was like to go on tour and to be with all his best friends all the time, and just have so much fun? What if he just went home to live with his parents for the rest of his life? The thought made Gerard feel so empty, so broken, and it really scared him to death, almost to the point that he was afraid to talk, not wanting to screw up Frank's recovery, if he even did recover. Gerard started to take rapid deep breaths, trying to forget all that just popped into his head, but it was so hard to forget the horrible thoughts. Gerard looked down at the ground, not wanting to see Frank's face. He started to cry for what seemed like the millionth time in such a short amount of time, running his hands through his hair, trying to calm down.

"Uh, Gee...?" Frank's voice seemed a thousand miles away, yet Gerard could still hear it.

Gerard looked up at him, sniffling and blinking back tears. Then he hugged him. Gerard buried his face in Franks shoulder, sobbing even harder. "Y-You... you remember...?"

Frank hesitated and then awkwardly put his arms around Gerard, letting him cry for a few seconds longer before replying. "Remember what?"

"M-My name... my nickname." Gerard replied, laying his head on Frank's shoulder, his grip around Frank's neck still tight. "You c-called me Gee yesterday... and now t-today too..."

"Yeah..." Frank was silent for a moment. "I dunno if I remember anything... I guess it just seemed appropriate."

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Gerard continued to whimper a little as Frank rubbed his back awkwardly, not completely sure what to make of what was going on. Gerard's mind was so packed with scared and worried thoughts that he could no longer think, and all he could do was cry softly and just hope with all his heart that Frank would remember. After a long time, Gerard pulled back from the hug and wiped his tears on the sleeve of his jacket.

"You okay?" Frank asked after a second.

Gerard nodded. "Y-Yeah... I-I just... I just want you back, Frankie..." he started to cry again, burying his face in his hands.

"I... I don't know who you are Gerard. All I know is that I apparently have known you for, like, twenty years or something, and that I play guitar in your band. That nurse showed me interviews and... and I just don't know how that guy, Frank Iero, is me. I'm Frank Iero, that's my name, but I just don't know how that could be me. I want to help, I really do, but I just can't. It looks like it really hurts... like it really hurts to know someone and then have them suddenly not know you, and I wish I could remember you, Gerard, I really wish I could, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't." Frank looked straight into Gerard's eyes, with a saddened look on his face. His eyes were glassy and he kept blinking, possibly to blink back tears, but Gerard couldn't tell for sure.

They were silent for another long moment, both looking at each other, both looking sad, both wondering what to say next. Gerard wanted to tell Frank that it was okay, and that he knew that he was trying hard, and that they would get through it together, but another part of Gerard wanted to yell at him, tell him that it did hurt, and that Frank should try harder to remember, but Gerard just couldn't do either.

"Gee...?" Frank finally said.

"Mm hm?"

"Can... can you sing me... that song that I like?" Frank asked, trying to remember what song he mentioned in one of the interviews.

Gerard chuckled a little. "That song you like?"

"Yeah... It was some song on some album... about a parade I think." Frank said, nodding to himself.

Gerard smiled. "You mean the Black Parade? That album?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Are you thinking of Cancer? Because that was always your favorite on the album."

"Yeah! That's the song!"

Gerard smiled even bigger. "Yeah, of course I can sing that." Gerard took a deep breath and started to sing softly.

" _Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."_

Frank was smiling a little, his head leaning to one side, listening attentively. Gerard smiled at Frank's expression, and continued singing. __

 _"Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know"_

By this point, Frank was grinning hugely, a few tears running down his face, but he continued smiling all the same. __

 _"That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)"_

 _"'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you"_

Gerard finished singing the song, and a small smile appeared on his face. It was almost like old times, when Frank would tell him how hard it was not to cry during that song, but how much he loved it, mostly because of that very reason. It was at that moment that Gerard knew that the Frank he knew was still there, and maybe he was buried deep inside Frank's heart, but he was still there, and Gerard would find him. Frank was the same, he really was. He still loved the same song he used to love, and he had the same reaction to it as he used to have. Maybe he didn't remember how the song went, or how to play the guitar or who Gerard was, but deep inside was the memories just trying to pry themselves out, and it was then that Gerard knew that they would get out, but it would take time.

Frank smiled even bigger than before, if that was even possible. "Gee... I know that song." he said simply, making Gerard's eyes go wide. "I don't know the words or how the music goes, but I've heard it before, I know I have."

Tears started to stream down Gerard's face again, but this time they were happy tears, not sad ones. "F-Frank... You're gonna remember... Y-You will remember, I know it..." Gerard smiled sadly, and it was Frank's turn to hug Gerard. They stayed that way for a long time, until they heard the door open.

Gerard immediately pulled back, blushing madly. The nurse from before walked inside, smiling, but Gerard knew it had to be fake.

"Hi, you two!" she walked over to Gerard and Frank and sat down next to them. "I'm sorry, but Gerard's going to have to head home." she turned to Gerard. "Frank has to rest now, because we'll be running some tests soon." she turned to Frank. "Remember anything?"

"Sorta, I guess," Frank said, shrugging a little.

"Sorta?" the nurse asked.

"I mean, I sorta recognize a song, but not really." Frank replied.

"Well that's better than nothing!" the nurse said, her fake smile growing. "Now, as I said, you're going to have to leave, Gerard, I'm sorry. Feel free to come back any time you can though!" she kept smiling, and stood up, Gerard doing the same. "Okay, Frank," she put her hand out to help Frank get up, but he didn't take it. "Frank?"

"I... I want Gerard to help." Frank said quietly.

Gerard smiled a little, his cheeks turning a bit pink. He reached out his own hand to Frank, and Frank took it, slowly standing up and then falling onto Gerard for support. Gerard almost fell over, but he caught himself. He let Frank lean on him, Gerard's arms wrapping around Frank's middle for a short few seconds before the nurse spoke.

"Well, that's cute, but Gerard, you really have to go now." she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Frank pulled back from their embrace, Gerard's hands still resting on his waist to help Frank hold his balance. "Thanks for coming, Gee," he smiled a little, and then sat down on his bed.

Gerard smiled back. "No problem, and I'll be back tomorrow." Gerard said, smiling a little more. "See ya, Frank." He turned around to leave, but he walked slowly.

"Thanks, you totally ruined our moment." Gerard heard Frank whisper to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but it was time for him to leave." the nurse replied, sounding annoyed and a bit angry.

Gerard chuckled a little and walked out of the room completely. _He's still the same Frankie..._

Gerard sat silently in the car with Mikey. At first he was happy; there seemed to be hope.

That changed quickly.

" _Frank has to rest because we'll be running some tests soon."_

Gerard remembered when the nurse said that, and it was just now sinking in. _Tests? Why is he resting before the tests? What kind of tests? Is Frank gonna be okay?_ All of the thoughts struck Gerard like a lightning bolt. Maybe he had already heard Cancer before. Maybe he just didn't remember that, and said that he remembered it from before he fell off the stage because that's what he thought, even though it wasn't true. Maybe Frank would be fine. Maybe he wouldn't.

"So, how was it?" Mikey asked, interrupting Gerard's thoughts.

"Fine," Gerard replied, trying to sound neutral and calm.

"Did Frank remember anything?"

"Not really... He thinks he's heard Cancer before, but, um, he said a nurse could have played it for him and he just can't completely remember." Gerard didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, just in case.

"Well, we'll just keep hoping for the best." Mikey said, smiling a little, and then almost immediately going back to a straight face.

They got back to the hotel a few minutes later, and Gerard got out of the car and started to walk to his room without saying anything. He heard Mikey calling his name, but he ignored it, and just kept walking. Gerard entered the main building and walked quickly to the elevator, getting inside. There was a young lady inside, who looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Gerard and the girl were quiet for the majority of the ride up, but right as the elevator was arriving on Gerard's floor, he started to cry again. He didn't sob, just whimpered a little, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the lady asked.

"N-No..." Gerard mumbled.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of this elevator."

They walked out and sat down on a couch near the elevators, Gerard picking up one of the small pillows and hugging it.

"What happened?" she asked, sympathy in her voice.

"M-My... my friend Frank has amnesia... and no matter w-what I do, he just won't r-r-remember..." Gerard stuttered, burying his face in the pillow.

"That's terrible!" she said, putting an arm around Gerard. "Did you show him things to help him remember? Like pictures and possessions?"

Gerard nodded a little. "Y-Yeah... and it seemed like it might w-work... but what if it d-doesn't...?"

"Even if he doesn't remember today, or tomorrow, or the day after that, you just need to keep trying. It might seem like all hope is lost, but it might not be. Maybe five years from now, he'll remember. You just have to give him time to relive the memories in his head." Gerard looked up at her, his face wet with tears. "And maybe he'll never remember, but that's okay. Your personality doesn't change when you have amnesia, you just forget memories and such, so even if he never remembers, there's no reason why he shouldn't still like you."

"Y-You think so...? You think h-he'll remember?" Gerard asked, the small bit of hope he had coming back.

"I'm almost positive." she said, smiling. "And if he doesn't, you'll still get through it, I promise."

"O-Okay..."

She stood up and walked back into the elevator, leaving Gerard alone on the couch. He didn't trust her completely, but he was a little more hopeful. Eventually, Gerard stood up and walked back to his room, falling onto his bed and sighing. He didn't know what he should do at this point. It was around dinner time, but Gerard wasn't hungry at all, and checking twitter did not seem fun during this situation. Gerard rummaged through his suitcase for a book, but he couldn't find one. Pushing his suitcase off the bed, Gerard decided that he should probably take a nap. He fell asleep almost immediately, which was probably good.

Gerard slept for a good three hours before being woken up with start by his phone. He grabbed it off the bedside table and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello...?" he said tiredly.

"Hi, is this Gerard Way?"

"That would be me,"

"Yes, this is the hospital. We would just like to let you know that you will not be able to visit Frank tomorrow."

Gerard's eyes widened, the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach coming back. "W-Why not...?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know all the details, but something to do with Frank's head. I think something came up on the test that they ran."

Gerard's mouth was dry, and he felt as if he couldn't speak. What had happened? He didn't know and he wouldn't know until Wednesday, and maybe not even then.

"Hello? Mr. Way, are you still there?"

"Y-Yes... Th-Thank you for informing me of th-this..." he managed to say, shaking more than he had when he found out about Frank's amnesia.

"No problem. We'll let you know if you can come in on Wednesday. Thank you for your time!"

Gerard hung up, and dropped his phone on the floor. He still quite couldn't wrap his head around the fact that something really bad might have happened to Frank, but he was already horrified. Gerard was so tired that he fell asleep quickly, but he had a rough night.

By about seven AM, Gerard decided to give up sleeping. He got up, walked all around the hotel room, opening cupboards and cabinets and closets, trying to keep his mind off Frank. After that, Gerard turned on the TV, watched an episode of _Say Yes To The Dress,_ an episode of _Spongebob Squarepants,_ an two episodes of _The Bachelor._ He would have normally felt embarrassed, but he was so tried and felt so hopeless that he really didn't care.

At 9:30, he left his hotel to go find some coffee. Once he got down to the main floor, he remembered the little cafe inside of the hotel and he decided to go check it out. There weren't very many people inside, just a man sitting alone and a few people up at the counter. Gerard walked up to the counter and realized the 'few people' were Mikey and Ray. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing his brother and band mate, but he was so tired and out of it as it was, so it sort of made sense.

"Hey, guys," he said, smiling a little as he sat down in a chair next to Ray.

"Oh, hey, Gerard," Ray said, turning to him and smiling.

"Hi, Gee." Mikey said, keeping a straight face.

"Where have you been?" Ray asked. "I mean, I know you went to visit Frank yesterday, but you could have went out to eat with us. Didn't Mikey offer?"

"I tried to..." Mikey muttered under his breath.

Ray looked a bit confused, by Gerard just shrugged. "Don't worry, I was just tired. And I wasn't very hungry last night anyway." Gerard tried to pretend he didn't hear Ray mention Frank.

"Oh, well, if you're sure you were okay with it." Ray said, smiling again. "So how's Frank?"

Gerard flinched a little, really not wanting to hear about Frank. "F-Fine..."

"That's what you said yesterday, Gee. If he really fine? You don't sound too sure." Mikey said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he's totally fine. There's just nothing else to say." Gerard said, plastering a fake smile on his face. "He hasn't remembered anything though. But he will! I'm sure of it..." Gerard's voice faded away, but he continued to smile.

"Are you gonna visit him today? Mikey can drive you, right Mikey?" Ray asked.

"I guess..." Mikey said, smiling a little.

"Um, no, um, Frank said he wanted to just rest today." Gerard lied, not wanting to say anything about the tests.

"Oh, alright." Ray said. "So, should we go do something today? There's an amusement park here I think."

"That could be fun," Mikey said.

Gerard's eyes widened slightly, knowing immediately that he did not want to go anywhere that would make him sick. He was already feeling like he was going to throw up occasionally, and he didn't want to increase that chance. Gerard didn't want them knowing he was feeling slightly sick though, because he didn't want them knowing how worried he was, so he made something up. "Oh, that would be fun... But I promised Frank I would just hang out at the hotel just in case he gets lonely and calls me to come hang out with him at the hospital. I mean, I would love to go to the amusement park, but it'll be hard to leave once we get there."

"That's okay I guess," Ray said, looking a little sad. "We can just hang out here." he smiled.

"You guys can still go though," Gerard said quickly. "I don't want to pull you away from your fun."

"No, we'll be fine," Mikey said. "Plus, you would get bored here alone all day."

"Right, right..." Gerard mumbled.

"Hello, would you like to order anything?" a man behind the counter said, interrupting the conversation.

Gerard looked up, smiling as best as he could at the man. "I'll have a coffee, please,"

"Creamer or sugar?" the man asked.

"No, thanks," Gerard replied.

The man nodded, smiling, and walked off to make the coffee.

"We can just hang out with you in your hotel room," Ray said, bringing the subject back up.

"Yeah, sure..." Gerard said, looking away.

"Gee, are you really okay?" Ray asked, sounding concerned.

"Ray, I'm fine!" Gerard said, looking back at Ray. "Frank's fine and I'm fine, okay!?"

"Okay, oka-"

Gerard stood up and ran out of the cafe, tears filling his eyes. He could hear someone running after him, which was probably either Ray or Mikey, but he kept running, getting quickly into the elevator. Once the doors closed, he leaned against the wall, his hands firmly holding onto the railings. Gerard closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, waiting for the elevator to stop so he could go sleep.

After what seemed like hours, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Gerard walked out and slowly made his way to his room. He walked, and walked, and walked, then opened the door, then walked inside, then threw his key on the counter, then stumbled into his separate room, and then collapsed on the bed. Gerard's thoughts remained simple and only about what he was doing for another ten minutes, until the knock on his door made him snap out of it.

Gerard stood up and walked over to the door, putting his hand on the handle, but not opening it. "What...!?"

"Gerard... it's Mikey."

However, Gerard did not hear Mikey. He heard Frank. And the voice was like Frank's voice. But it wasn't. Gerard opened the door quickly and hugged his brother tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"F-Frank... I-I..." Gerard stammered, taking deep, shaky breaths.

Mikey was already surprised by the fact that Gerard hugged him so tightly, but the fact that Gerard started crying and called him Frank made Mikey know something was definitely not right with Gerard.

"Gerard, I'm not Frank, I'm Mikey." Mikey said calmly, not really knowing how to deal with the situation. When Gerard said nothing, Mikey spoke again. "Your brother, Mikey... Gerard?"

Finally, Gerard pulled back from the embrace, staring blankly at his brother. His eyes went slightly wider, and then he facepalmed. "I..." he started, his hand still covering his face. "S-Sorry, Mikey... I don't know what happened..."

"It's okay, Gerard, I understand that you're... kinda upset right now." Mikey replied, smiling slightly, putting a hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"Hey, Gerard, I brought you your coff-" Ray ran up to Gerard's door, holding Gerard's coffee, but he stopped abruptly when he saw the two brothers. He wanted to ask if Gerard was okay, noticing that his face was wet, but Ray decided now wasn't a good time.

"Want to sit down?" Mikey asked Gerard.

Gerard nodded in response. "Y-Yeah..."

Mikey led Gerard into the bedroom area of the hotel room and they both sat down on Gerard's bed. Ray hesitated to walk into the hotel room, not wanting to make Gerard feel worse, but Mikey had to have left the door open for a reason, right? So Ray walked inside, closing the door behind him, and then he walked over to Gerard and Mikey.

Ray waited for a few seconds, but soon the silence was too much for him to handle. "Here, Gee, I have your coffee," he smiled nervously, hoping Mikey wouldn't get mad at him for speaking. He then handed Gerard his coffee.

Gerard smiled a little and took the coffee, taking a sip. "Thanks, Ray,"

Ray sat down as well, the room once again going silent. Gerard sat, sipping his coffee slowly, Mikey's eyes wandering the room, Ray just sitting, feeling sort of bored. They were quiet for another five minutes, but then Gerard broke the silence.

"I'm scared." he said, staring at the wall in front of him. Neither Mikey or Ray said anything. "I'm really, really scared, and terrified, and horrified. I can't visit Frank today because something bad happened to him, and he can't remember me, and he can't remember anything and he... I'm just so, so scared..." Gerard took a deep breath, letting tears stream down his face. "And I can't do... anything."

And then, instead of comforting Gerard, or telling him it would be alright, Mikey just stood up, grabbing Ray's wrist to pull him up too, and walked out. Out of the hotel room, pulling Ray with him. It surprised Gerard at first, making him a bit upset, but then he was relived that they didn't ask about what happened to Frank, or even tried to comfort him, because Gerard knew that it probably wasn't going to help. He was glad that they just left him to cry because Gerard needed to cry.

Gerard did cry, for what seemed like hours, but then, tired from sobbing, he just fell asleep.

 _I can't do anything..._

~.~.~.~


	4. Chapter 4

"Gerard...? Gerard, wake up,"

Gerard opened his eyes to see Ray kneeling next to his bed. "Hm...? Ray?"

"Yeah, it's me," Ray said. "I have to show you something. It's really important..."

Gerard sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, looking out the window and noticing it was dark outside.

"1:30 AM, but that doesn't matter," Ray said. "C'mon, before Mikey gets back!" he grabbed Gerard's wrist and pulled him off the bed.

"Whoa, slow down!" Gerard said, trying not to fall over as Ray pulled him through the hotel room. "Why before Mikey gets back? Where's Mikey?" Gerard decided it would be best to just not mention the fact that he had slept for a really long time, only a few hours after he slept a full night. Then again, the night before's sleep had been pretty restless.

"I'll explain on the way, let's just go!" Ray said, opening Gerard's door and running out into the hallway, quickly closing the door behind them. He sped over to the elevator, pulling Gerard with him, and walked inside, pressing the button for the fourth floor. "Okay, Mikey went to this club, and I was in his room, just hanging out, and he's hiding something from you!" Ray finally explained, panting a little.

"Wait, what is he hiding from me?" Gerard asked, feeling slightly confused, but mostly just tired.

"I... I don't know how to explain it, but you'll see." Ray said, as the elevator opened. He grabbed Gerard's wrist again and pulled him out of the elevator and started speed-walking down the hall to Mikey's hotel room. Once they got there, Ray unlocked the door and walked inside, still pulling Gerard with him.

"How did you get the key to Mikey's room?" Gerard asked, and then he remembered something else too. "How did you get the key to _my_ room?"

"The manager trusts me the most, so he gave me the emergency keys." Ray replied, grinning.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Of course he did,"

"But never mind that, I have to show you!" Ray said, running over to Mikey's bed. He reached under the bed and pulled a magazine out from underneath. Ray walked quickly back over to Gerard and handed him the magazine. "Here,"

Gerard looked at the magazine, first noticing that it had a picture of him and Frank on the cover. So, what? There were a lot of magazines that had stuff about the band. But then he saw what the magazine said. Gerard read the words above the picture several times, but he just could not wrap his head around what it said.

 _Gerard Way kills his best friend, possibly even his boyfriend, by pushing him off the stage._

"W-What...?" Gerard said, his voice shaky. "I... I-I don't understand..." he started to tear up, and no matter how many times he told himself that he had already cried too much or that he had no tears left, he couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't sob, he just quietly weeped into his hands as he tried to remind himself that it wasn't true. Was it true? It couldn't be. Could it?

Ray put a hand on Gerard's shoulder. "It's okay, Gee, everyone knows this isn't true..."

Gerard lifted his head and looked at Ray. "Not everyone knows! People are probably believing this sh*t! And... and..."

"Gerard, we all know you would never kill Frank," Ray said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I wouldn't k-k-kill Frank on p-purpose..." Gerard said, his whole body shaking, his eyes wide and filled with tears. "W-When he fell... I-I let go of h-him... and he f-f-fell... I k-k-killed him..."

"Okay, one, Frank isn't dead, and two, it's not your fault!" Ray said. "Something was obviously going on with Frank at the time. I mean, he threw his guitar on the ground and kissed you! Well... the kissing part was normal."

Gerard smiled a little bit, wiping his tears with his hands, still shaking. "I... I need to see what it says..."

"Gerard, I don't know if that's a good idea," Ray said, a concerned look on his face. "Just that one line made you pretty upset."

"I don't care," Gerard said, taking a few deep breaths. "I don't care if it's gonna make me upset, I just need to know what they're saying about me."

"I gue-" Ray was cut off by the door opening, and Mikey walking inside.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mikey asked, walking over to Gerard and Ray. "I know why you're in here Ray-" Mikey stopped, looking down at the magazine. "Where did you get that!?"

Ray sighed a little and pointed to Mikey's bed.

"Why were you looking under my bed!?" Mikey asked angrily, seeming to mostly be angry with Ray.

"It... It was sorta not under your bed, like half under half not under, and when you left I saw it... and showed it to Gerard." Ray said, looking worried.

"God dammit, Ray!" Mikey yelled. "I didn't want him to see that!"

"I-I'm sorry, I ju-"

"I don't care! He wasn't supposed to see it! The manager was really mad so he told me to hide it!" Mikey said, looking even angrier than before. "He even made the magazine company stop making copies of it!"

"If you didn't want Gerard seeing it, why didn't you just throw it away!?" Ray asked, now also looking very angry.

"I couldn't! The manager told me to keep it! I had no choice!"

"Just... stop!" Gerard yelled. "I don't care if I wasn't supposed to see it, I've seen it now, and I need to know what they said about me, so please let me read it!"

"I don't care anymore! Just read it!" Mikey said, running out his hotel room and slamming the door behind him.

"Mikey!" Ray said, standing up and running over to the door. He looked back to Gerard. "C'mon, let's go back to your hotel room..."

Gerard nodded, grabbing the magazine and standing up, walking over to the door and following Ray back to his hotel room. They walked inside and both sat down on Gerard's bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ray asked.

Gerard shook his head. "No, you should go to bed."

"Okay, don't get too upset... and just call me if you need something." Ray said, standing up and walking out of the hotel room.

Gerard took a deep breath and opened the magazine, preparing himself for the worst. _Do they really think I killed Frank? Well, I guess I'll find out now..._ Gerard thought, starting to read the article.

 _'Gerard Way, singer of My Chemical Romance, amazing artist, and role model to many may have killed his best friend Frank Iero._

 _Frank is the rhythm guitarist in My Chemical Romance, and he and Gerard seem to have some sort of 'relationship' considering how often they've hugged, kissed, and showed affection during concerts, interviews, and even music videos. However, during a recent concert, after the strangest 'Frerard' kiss yet, Frank mysteriously fell off the stage, causing a very bad head injury. Many have theorized how the incident happened, guessing Frank might have been drunk, but I have a different theory; Gerard pushed him off. All we have heard about the incident so far is a tweet from Gerard, saying that he is fine and so is Frank, but Frank is recovering in the hospital from a head injury. After not hearing anything from anyone else, it's safe to assume that Frank is much more injured than we thought, or much worse, he's dead. Why Gerard would have killed him is unknown, but you have to remember that Gerard is probably the most famous member of the band, but Frank is close on his tail. Maybe Gerard was trying to kill him so he could continue being the most popular. Just a thought.'_

The rest of the article just talked about how Gerard could have been trying to make the murder seem natural and how he probably told Frank the plan, up until Gerard would push him, so they could do the kiss on stage.

Gerard was shaky even more now, his face wet with tears. He tightened his grip around the magazine and it ripped a little. He crumpled it up and threw the magazine out the window, never wanting to see it again.

How could they think that Gerard killed Frank? Gerard would never, ever kill anyone, especially not Frank, and especially not because he was almost more famous than him! Gerard didn't even care who the most famous person in the band was. And then, like a bullet, a pain seared into his head, making him cry out. The strange feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to be coming back, and it was worse than ever. Gerard fell back onto his bed, passing out from tiredness.

Gerard woke up slowly the next morning, the pain from his head gone, but the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach still faintly there. Gerard eventually got out of bed, grabbing his phone off the bedside table to check the time. It was 11:37 AM. Gerard sighed; he still didn't feel fully rested, though he'd been sleeping for almost twenty-four hours. It almost made him worried, but he just couldn't get worried over himself when something really bad might have happened to Frank. _Frank!_ Gerard remembered the tests and that something must have happened. He knew that he was supposed to wait and see if the hospital called him to tell him he could visit Frank today, but Gerard really didn't care. He changed his clothes, put his phone in his pocket, and went down the elevator to the main floor.

"Oh, hey, Gerard,"

Gerard saw Mikey sitting in a chair near the entrance to the hotel. "Hey, Mikes," Gerard replied. "I;m glad you're hear, I was just about to text you, actually."

"Need a ride to the hospital?" Mikey asked, standing up.

Gerard nodded. "Yeah,"

"Okay, let's go then," Mikey led Gerard to his car and they both got in.

They were silent for the whole ride, until the end when Mikey told Gerard that he could pick him up whenever.

Gerard got out of the car, walking into the hospital and over to the desk. "Hi, I'm, um, here to see-"

"Oh, Gerard, thank goodness you're here!" the lady behind the desk said, sounding hopeless.

Gerard's eyes widened slightly. He instantly became worried, wondering what had happened. "Um, what? What happened?"

"Just go to Frank's room," she said. "You know where it is, right?"

Gerard nodded, already walking to Frank's hospital room. He approached the door, which was already half open.

"Um... hello...?" Gerard took a step inside the room to see a doctor and two nurses talking near Frank's hospital bed, and Frank sitting on the floor looking at his phone.

Frank looked up from his phone, a huge smile on his face. "Gee!"

"Thank God!" one of the nurses said, but Gerard ignored her.

Gerard walked quickly over to Frank and sat down in front of him. "Hey, Frank," he said, smiling. Frank seemed totally fine, not hurt, and he didn't forget who Gerard was again or anything, which made Gerard feel a lot better. "What's up?"

"Look!" Frank said, handing Gerard his phone, still smiling.

"What's this?" Gerard asked, looking at Frank's phone to see something typed up.

"A song! I wrote it for your, um, our band." he said, grinning. "And when I can play guitar again, I can play in it."

Gerard smiled. "That's really cool, Frank," he said, feeling so happy that Frank was not only interested in the band, but that he was excited to play guitar again. Gerard looked over the song lyrics, and after reading a few lyrics, his eyes went wide, his smile fading a little.

"Oh... Don't you like it?" Frank asked, his smile fading as well. "Well, it's not done yet, so you might like it more later on."

"No, no, I love it... it's just..." Gerard didn't know what to say.

"It's just what?" Frank asked.

"Can you, um, sing it for me?" Gerard asked.

"Oh... yeah, of course!" Frank said, smiling a little bit again.

 _"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home."_

Frank sang the song, and it was _just_ like Famous Last Words. Same lyrics, same tune, same everything.

"That's just the chorus though," Frank said, smiling a little. "So...?"

Gerard was speechless. "How... How did you come up with that?"

Frank shrugged a little. "I... I don't know actually. It sorta just came to me, I guess."

"Frank... You... You remember!" Gerard finally said, a smile forming on his face again. "You remember Famous Last Words!"

"What?" Frank asked, a confused look on his face.

"Famous Last Words, the song! That's the song you wrote, it's our song, the band's song!" Gerard said, smiling even bigger.

"Wait, really?" Frank asked, smiling as well. "I... I guess that's how I wrote it so easily!"

"Yeah, I guess!" Gerard replied, putting his arms around Frank and hugging him happily.

Frank hugged him back. "Thanks for coming today, Gee..." he said quietly.

Gerard pulled back from the hug. "No problem. I wouldn't miss coming to see you for the world." Gerard quickly looked behind him, noticing that the doctor and nurses were gone. Looking back at Frank, he spoke again. "So, do you think you remember anything else?"

Frank was silent for a few seconds and then shook his head. "I don't think so," he shrugged. "But you never know. I could remember something and I just don't know it."

Gerard didn't care if Frank couldn't remember anything else though. He still loved talking to Frank, and it definitely seemed like Frank liked talking to Gerard. They talked, looked at pictures, listened to songs, and watched interviews for almost four hours, but then the nurse came in and told Gerard that he was going to have to leave. Gerard understood; it was getting a little late, and Frank's parents might have wanted to be with just Frank for a while.

Gerard went back to visit Frank the next day too, and they talked for a long time. Frank didn't remember anything though, or nothing either of them were aware of at least. Gerard even told Frank about the magazine and how the writer of the article thought Gerard had killed Frank, but they just laughed about it, both of them knowing that it wasn't true. Frank started to act more like his old self, but still seeming like a kid when he would hear or see something exciting. Frank believed what Gerard said about him, but he still didn't remember the things, but it really didn't bother Gerard anymore. He actually sort of enjoyed teaching Frank things and telling him about the band. It was almost like when they first met... except that Gerard wasn't just telling Frank about himself, he was also telling Frank about... well, Frank.

Gerard hung out with Frank at the hospital for the whole day on Thursday, until about six PM when a nurse told him he was going to have to leave. She told Gerard that he could come in around noon on Friday to check-out Frank and such, which made Gerard happy.

Mikey soon came to pick up Gerard, and Gerard opened the passenger's door with a huge smile on his face, but then he realized someone else was already sitting there.

"Oh, hey, Gee," Ray said, grinning. "You look happy. Oh, and, by the way, I called shotgun before you were even here, so you get the back."

"Wow, thanks," Gerard said sarcastically, climbing into the back seat. He heard some laughing from the front seats and he rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"What, it's funny." Mikey said.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Gerard said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Anyway," Mikey said, "We're going out to eat whether you like it or not, Gerard."

For the first time that week, Gerard actually wanted to go out and do something. He wished that Frank could come, but he couldn't, and Gerard would just have to deal with that. "So, where are we going?"

"Starbucks," Ray replied.

"You're lucky that I really want coffee right now." Gerard said, grinning. "Oh, and by the way, going to Starbucks isn't going out to eat."

"So, how's Frank?" Mikey asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good," Gerard said. "He doesn't remember anything new, not counting when he remembered pretty much all of Famous Last Words yesterday, but I already told you that."

"That's good." Ray said. "About Frank being good I mean, not him not remembering anything."

They were all silent for the rest of the ride, all thinking or listening to the quiet music playing on the radio. Once they got to Starbucks, they all got out of the car and walked inside, sitting down at a table.

"So, what does everyone want?" Mikey asked. "Gerard's paying."

"Wait, what!?" Gerard said, looking at Mikey.

Ray started laughing. "Wow, thanks so much, Gee! You can just get me a coffee."

"Yeah, me too, thanks!" Mikey said, grinning and shoving Gerard towards the counter.

"Fine, fine, whatever..." Gerard said, smiling a little. He payed for the coffees and brought them back to the table. "Here's your stupid coffee, guys."

"Thanks!" Ray said, taking a drink of coffee.

Mikey nodded, keeping a straight face, and also taking a drink.

"Your welcome," Gerard replied, taking a sip of his own coffee.

And suddenly Gerard felt it again. The strange feeling in the pit of his stomach was back, and something told him it was going to be there for a while.

Gerard sat on his bed, for the first time that day worried about Frank. He had high hopes about his recovery throughout the whole day, excited that Frank would soon be out of the hospital, but now he was scared. About what, Gerard really didn't know, but he just felt worried. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door of the hotel room. Gerard stood up and walked into the main area, slowly making his way to the door.

"What?" he asked without opening the door.

"I need to talk with you, Gerard."

It was the manager. Gerard sighed, opening the door. "What do you want?"

"You're not going to be happy about this..." the manager said. "You and Frank are doing an interview tomorrow."

"What?!" Gerard exclaimed. "Frank's not ready for that yet!"

"Well... about that... It's just going to be you two, and you can't mention the amnesia."

"What?! That's impossible! Frank still hardly knows anything! He knows a few songs and has seen a few pictures and interviews and that's it! And there's no way to prepare him because you can never know what's coming in an interview!" Gerard said, feeling much more nervous than before. "Can't you just cancel it?!"

The manager gave a slightly concerned look. "Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?! Fine, whatever, switch it to a Mikey and Ray interview then. Those people don't care!"

"Yes, actually, they do. They want you and Frank."

"But... But what if we mess up...?" Gerard asked, getting more and more worried.

The manager looked at Gerard with a strict look on his face. "Don't mess up." he then turned around to leave.

Gerard sighed, feeling even more worried. He knew Frank wasn't ready to do an interview, and if they couldn't even mention the amnesia or show any signs of it, there was no way they _couldn't_ mess up. Gerard decided he should just go to bed, and then talk about it with Frank in the morning. Maybe if Frank told the manager that he wasn't ready the manager would cancel it. He pounded his fist on the wall in frustration, feeling hopeless. Finally, after taking some deep breaths, Gerard walked back over to his bed and lied down.

He wasn't very tired, after sleeping so much in the past week, but he knew he probably needed to sleep. Eventually, after an hour of tossing and turning, Gerard fell asleep, hoping that everything would work out.

"Thanks, Mikey!" Gerard called as Mikey drove away after dropping Gerard off at the hospital.

He ran a hand through his hair, hoping he looked alright as he walked into the hospital. Gerard was too excited and worried to bother getting completely ready that morning, but he hoped he at least looked half decent. He walked up to the front desk, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Gerard." the desk lady said, smiling kindly.

"Hi. I can check-out Frank today, right?" he asked.

"Of course," the lady replied. "You can go talk with him for a little while first."

Gerard nodded. "Thanks."

He walked quickly to Frank's room, slowly opening the door so it wouldn't make any noise, just in case Frank was asleep. Inside the room, Frank sat on his bed doing something on his phone. On a chair next to the hospital bed were some extra changes of clothes Gerard assumed were brought over by Frank's parents and a bottle of water.

Frank turned to look at Gerard when the door opened, and he smiled happily. "Hi, Gee!"

"Hey, Frank." Gerard said, smiling back and walking over to Frank's bed. "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah," Frank's smile remained, making the strange feeling in Gerard's stomach start to fade away.

Gerard sat down on the bed next to Frank. "So, how are you?"

"Good!" Frank said. "Can I meet everyone else today?"

Gerard nodded, suddenly realizing that neither Mikey nor Ray had ever come to visit Frank. It kind of surprised him, Frank was friends with them too, of course. "Yeah, they'll be excited to see you."

Frank didn't say anything, as he looked like he was in deep thought, a small smile still on his face. Finally, he said something that surprised Gerard. "Gerard... am I gay?"

Gerard smiled a little. "I don't know, I'm not you."

"But I wouldn't know, Gee. You would." Frank said, reminding Gerard that he still didn't know that much about himself.

"Well..." Gerard thought for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, you never told me if you were gay or if you weren't gay, and you've dated girls before, but not in a while. I... I guess I've never really thought about it."

It was true that Gerard had thought about if he liked Frank in _that_ way a lot in the past, and he had wondered if Frank liked him, but he never really thought about him or Frank being gay or bisexual. Come to think of it, he never even really thought about them being straight. He just thought of them being... well, them.

"Oh..." Frank said, pausing for a moment before grabbing his phone from where he put it on the chair next to the bed. "Because I've been looking at some things online."

Gerard's eyes went wide. He knew how many videos and pictures there were that had things about them kissing or hugging or anything else, and he didn't want Frank to get the wrong idea. "No, no, no, Frank, we just do that stuff to show that we support gay rights! We're not like..."

"Why did I kiss you in this music video?" Frank asked, pressing play on the music video for I'm Not Okay (I Promise).

"I just said it's to show our support for gay rights..." but Gerard almost doubted his own words. Sure, it started out as little gestures to show their support, but was it really just that anymore? How come they still did these things, even when no one was around? Gerard really didn't know, and he couldn't try and explain it to Frank if he didn't even know what he was explaining.

"I... I don't know if I believe you." Frank said, pausing the video. "Gerard, are you lying to me?"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not lying!" Gerard said, feeling bad for the confusion he was causing. "I... It was that at first, but then it changed... It changed to... to..."

"It changed to what?" Frank asked, looking the most serious Gerard had ever seen him after he fell off the stage.

"The truth is, I don't know what it changed to. Neither of us could ever explain what we were doing anymore... because it's nothing worth explaining." Gerard said, wondering if he knew what he was talking about at all anymore.

"Gerard... I don't understand..." Frank said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Neither do I, but you learn to live with that."

They were both silent for a long, long time, until Gerard remembered that he had to tell Frank about the interview. He took a deep breath, hoping that Frank wouldn't be too worried about it.

"Hey, Frank... you see... our manager talked to me about something yesterday." Gerard started, not really knowing how to say the rest.

"Oh no, did he get mad at you about that magazine?" Frank asked.

"No... actually no one's mentioned that thing in a while." Gerard said, a little worried that they might be hiding something else from him. "Anyway, it's actually about an interview. We have to do an interview today without mentioning your amnesia, which means we have to pretend that nothing bad happened to you."

"Oh... I don't know if I can do that..." Frank said, staring at the ground a little. "I obviously don't know too much about even myself... and I can't remember anything..."

"I tried to get the manager to cancel it, but he won't do it." Gerard said. "I really just don't want you to feel pressured to do this."

"Why can't we just come clean about what happened to me? I mean, people are gonna find out eventually." Frank shrugged a little.

"I don't know. I kinda just wanna admit that you can't remember a lot of things, but the manager is really serious about keeping it a secret." Gerard replied. "I'm really sorry that you have to do this even before we start teaching you to play guitar again."

"So your manager is really pissed?" Frank asked, finally looking up at Gerard. "About me falling off the stage?"

"Yeah... he's more pissed at me for letting it happen though." Gerard replied, sighing.

"It's not your fault Gee, you know that, right?" Frank said, looking a bit concerned.

"But... but it is my fault. I let you fall, I watched you fall and I didn't do anything!" Gerard could feel the tears coming, and he tried to stop them, but he couldn't.

"Gerard, you were in shock. It's really not your fault..." Frank put his arm around Gerard, trying to comfort him.

"You weren't there, Frank! The old Frank was there, not you!" Gerard yelled, putting his face in his hands. "You don't know what happened!"

"I do know what happened! And so what if I can't remember it, I've seen the videos! I watched them so I could know what happened and I could help you through it!" Frank said, sounding angry.

"G-Get away from m-me!" Gerard choked, shoving Frank's hand off his shoulder.

"It's okay, Gee, really, you need to calm down! It's gonna be okay..." Frank said, taking a deep breath.

"I-I... I'm not okay, Frank." Gerard said slowly, looking at him, tears still streaming down his face.

Frank smiled a little. "Say you're okay."

"N-No..." Gerard said. "I can't... i-it's not true..."

"Just say it, okay?" Frank smiled a little bit more.

"F-Fine... I'm okay..." Gerard said, tears in his eyes.

"No, no, say it differently." Frank said. "Like... like in the song."

Gerard smiled slightly. "You mean like... like..." he paused for a moment, and then finished speaking. "I mean it, I'm okay."

Frank leaned in to kiss Gerard, but not on the cheek like in the video, he kissed him on the lips. Gerard sort of saw it coming, but it still surprised him at first. Then, he kissed Frank back, feeling a whole lot better. It was as if all his pain had disappeared because of one kiss, one kiss Gerard realized he had been waiting for for a long time.

They pulled back from the kiss after a few more seconds, Frank smiling broadly. Gerard smiled a little back, feeling his cheeks heat up. "That... That one was real."

"Yeah... it wasn't like the others, was it?" Frank asked.

"No... no it wasn't." and then Gerard noticed something. "Wait, how would you know what the others were like? That was the first time we kissed since before you lost your memory."

"I... don't know." Frank said. "I just... felt it, I guess."

"Frank...?"  
"Yeah?"

"I... I think I love you... I think I've loved you for a long time."

~.~.~.~


	5. Chapter 5

Frank had gone back to Gerard's hotel room a only few hours earlier, but he already seemed a lot more comfortable and happy.

Gerard was helping Frank get settled in, trying a lot harder now that he knew that they were going to be staying at the hotel for quite a while. After Gerard and Frank arrived, the manager came to tell them that they were going to be staying at the hotel for another two or three weeks, hoping that Frank remember enough to start going on tour again. If he still couldn't play enough guitar to start the tour up again, the whole tour was going to have to either be canceled or they would have to find a temporary replacement for Frank. Gerard was a bit stressed about that, but he was trying to stay positive and remind himself that it probably wasn't going to happen.

The interview was still stressing Gerard out as well, but he had a plan he was going to discuss with Frank.

"So, Frank, about that interview," Gerard said, sitting down on Frank's bed where Frank was looking at an old magazine.

"Hm?" Frank looked up from the magazine and put it aside. "What about it?"

"Well, we need a plan. We can't mention the amnesia, so we need to figure out what to do." Gerard replied.

"Well, I don't know. I hardly know anything as it is."

"That's okay, because I have a plan." Gerard said, grinning a little. "First of all, you need to let me answer as many questions as possible. I'll probably be able to answer most of the questions, so just leave me to it. I'm sure they'll be asking some stuff to both of us like 'what do you do in your spare time' and other stuff like that. If you don't know what to answer, just think of something you think Frank Iero would say. Even if it's not completely accurate or not accurate at all, it's not like they would know that, so just try your best."

Frank nodded a little. "Okay. So should I just listen to you mostly? What if I know something for sure?"

"Well, if you're completely sure that you know something they are asking, go head and answer. You've seen interviews, so you know how it works. If you don't have an answer after I answer, just nod and say something like 'yeah' or 'I agree'."

"What if they mention when I fell off the stage?"

"It's not a 'what _if_ they mention it', it's a 'what do I do _when_ they mention it', Frank. They are going to ask about it, and we should just try and keep to the basics. You got hurt but you're fine now. That's all we have to say. If they ask more, I guess we'll figure it out."

Frank nodded again. "How do you know this is what the interview will be like?" he asked.

"I don't." Gerard replied. "I've done a lot of interviews and seen a lot too, and this is just a guess based on previous questions and recent events. I don't know if this is all gonna work out, but it can't get much worse than you falling off that stage."

Not really surprising Gerard, they went into another awkward silence. Gerard really didn't mind, as he almost liked just sitting there next to Frank more than anything right then, but at the same time he did mind. The first thing to pop into his mind was the kiss he and Frank had shared earlier, and he wasn't really that surprised to find that whenever he closed his eyes he could see the image of what he thought the kiss might have looked like. Gerard had said it seemed real, and Frank somehow realized it too. And Gerard told Frank that he loved him. Gerard knew it was true, and it almost seemed overwhelming, especially since he had actually said it out loud.

"Gee?"

Gerard jumped a little and turned to Frank. "What?"

"Oh, you just seemed out of it. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Frank said, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, I'm fine." Gerard said, smiling a little back.

"No, it's okay." Frank said. They were silent again after that, until Frank spoke again a minute or two later. "What were... or are you thinking about, Gerard?"

Gerard was silent, and Frank almost thought Gerard didn't hear him or was ignoring the question. "You..." Gerard finally said.

Frank smiled slightly. "You were thinking of that kiss, weren't you?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah..." he finally looked at Frank, smiling a bit at his expression.

"Gerard... am I gay?" Frank asked once more, hoping maybe Gerard would answer a bit more truthfully, or at least answer something that made sense.

"Frank, you're you. I don't know everything about you, especially not that. It's too personal." Gerard said, shrugging.

"You mean we never talked about that before?"

"No, we talked about gay people several times. I mean, we had to figure out how we were gonna show our support, so we had to talk about it."

"Gerard, I mean, did we ever talk about us being gay?"

"I don't know, maybe." Gerard said. "I guess if we did, I forgot, because that's not very important to me. All that matters is that we're friends. It doesn't really matter to me if you're gay, because I'll always still like you for you."

"But... I'll never be myself again if I don't know."

Gerard felt a bit confused. "It's not that big of a deal, Frank. It doesn't matter if your gay, straight, or bi, you're you, and that's all that matters. Plus, you'll be able to tell pretty easily here soon. I mean, just look up 'hot girls' on Google and if you like the pictures, your either bi or straight, simple as that." Gerard wanted to badly to stop talking about the subject. It kind of broke his heart to see Frank so confused about something so... unimportant. If people really did like Frank, they would accept him for him, so why did he need to know this so badly.

"But I don't know, Gerard! And I'm just trying to make you happy!" Frank exclaimed, looking away. "I want to know who Frank Iero is, because I'm not him! I need to know more, so I can be him... for you..." Frank broke down crying, making Gerard feel extremely guilty.

"Frank... no, it's okay..." Gerard said, his eyes tearing up a little. "I don't care if you don't remember now, because I know you will. And I don't need you to remember things like that! It's okay if all you know is what your favorite color is, because, really, you're still the same person."

Frank didn't say anything for a few seconds, but finally he looked back at Gerard. "Gee... what's my favorite color?"

Gerard smiled a little. "Mauve. You know, that pink-ish purple sort of color?"

"Yeah, I know. I've never heard that word before, but I still feel like I have. And I know I liked that word, because I know I liked that color... and I still do." Frank smiled, wiping his tears on his hands.

"So... Frank... Even if you never felt like you were gay before, people can change, right? I don't know if you were gay before, but if you are now, or if you know for sure now, you can tell me, okay?" Gerard said after a few seconds.

"Okay..." Frank replied, nodding. "Gerard, I'm gay."

Gerard's eyes widened. "Well, that was fast..." he sighed a little. "Now, don't get too... set on that, I guess. Do you really know that for sure?"

"I've put a lot of thought into this, Gee. All those times we kissed, I can remember them." Frank said. "I can remember what it felt like, and I know it was something I enjoyed, because, well, I did enjoy it. I know I did, Gee, because I remember. I remember that I think I might have loved you."

"Frank..." Gerard smiled a little. "You are still you, so don't say you loved me, say you love me..."

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard, this time less as an experiment and more like a way to show affection. Gerard kissed back of course, and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, until they had to catch their breaths, and pulled back.

"Gerard...?"

"Yes?" Gerard was ready. He was ready to hear Frank say that he loved him for the first time since he fell off the stage, and for the first time Gerard was ready to take it completely seriously.

"We have to get to the interview."

Gerard jumped, his face going red when he realized that he was totally wrong and that Frank wasn't going to tell him that he loved him. Gerard finally pulled himself together, looking at the clock on Frank's bedside table, realizing that they could be late for the interview. "Dammit!"

Gerard jumped up, grabbing Frank's wrist and running out of the room, heading downstairs quickly. Mikey stood near the front door of the hotel, an annoyed look on his face.

"Where have you two been?! We're gonna be late! C'mon!" Mikey said, sighing as they all walked quickly to the car.

Gerard sighed. _This is not going to turn out well..._

Gerard and Frank walked into the room the interview was going to be in, sitting down on a couch. Actually, the interview had already started. Gerard smiled, and so did Frank.

"Hi, Gerard, Frank," the young lady doing the interview greeted. She had long blond hair that had been dyed purple and glasses. She was somewhat tall and looked like a really sweet girl. "I'm Hannah, as you might already know. Welcome to the show!"

Gerard knew who she was, as she did a review show about mostly anime, but some music too, and she soon got a talk show too, which was the show that Gerard and Frank were going to be on.

"Hi," Gerard said, smiling.

Frank glanced over at Gerard, looking nervous, and then looked back at Hannah, smiling. "Hey."

"It's so great to see you guys. Thanks for coming." Hannah said, still smiling.

"Thank you so much for having us," Gerard said, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, so first question," Hannah said. "You ready?" both Gerard and Frank nodded. "Okay then. The first question is probably a really easy one to answer. How are you liking your tour? Besides the recent incident, I mean."

"Well..." Gerard thought for a moment. "It's been really tiring so far, but also really fun. I can't wait to continue with it, but it's nice to have this break too."

Both Gerard and Hannah looked at Frank, who smiled a little, looking to be thinking hard. "Well, I agree with Gerard. It's really fun, and I can't wait to preform some more."

Gerard sighed in relief, feeling a lot more confident about the rest of the interview.

Hannah smiled. "Well, I'm sure your fans are enjoying the tour as well. Now, what have you two been doing during your little break and what do you plan to do in the future."

Gerard hesitated, wondering if he should lie or tell the truth, or maybe a bit of both. "Well, now that Frank is okay, I guess we're just hanging out. Ray and Mikey mentioned something about going to that amusement park that's close by, so I guess we might do that." Gerard normally put more effort into his answers, but today he just couldn't take any chances. Frank nodded, and Hannah decided to move on.

"Speaking of Frank being okay, what was it like knowing that he was hurt? And what was it like helping him recover?"

"Well..." Gerard couldn't lie on this. He just couldn't. "It... it was really tough." his eyes started to water, and he smiled a little, not trying to seem so sad. "It was really hard knowing that something bad had happened to Frank, but we got through it. It wasn't easy knowing that Frank was injured, but everything is okay now." he tried not to lie, but he had to a little.

"Frank, what was it like for you?"

Frank shrugged a little, smiling. "I mean... at first everything felt so unfamiliar, but I had Gerard, and he helped me through all of that."

Gerard was a bit surprised on how easily Frank was able to lie yet tell the truth at the same time.

"Well, I'm really glad that you're okay now."

Gerard felt really confident about the rest of the interview, not expecting anything bad to happen. He and Frank were both doing fine, which was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"So, what exactly happened? How did you fall off that stage and why did you do the things you did before that?"

Gerard's heart sank. Why didn't they realize that this was bound to be asked? It didn't matter now though, they couldn't get out of this one. He frantically starting trying to come up with something in his mind, anything, but Frank spoke before he could think of anything to say.  
"The truth is... I don't know."

"Frank!" Gerard blurted, covering his mouth with his hand immediately after he said it.

"I can't remember it because... because I have amnesia." Frank said, making Gerard sigh a little. "I'm starting to remember a lot of things, but no matter how many times I rewatch the video of what happened, I can't remember... Our manager didn't want us to say this, but I'm going to anyway, because this is my life, and our band, not his. After falling off that stage, I went into a coma, and after I woke up, all I could remember were very few grade school memories. That's why we're taking this break... so I can relearn everything I knew before. Though Gerard was devastated, he still helped me through the first few hard days. It's still really hard, because I want to remember, but I can't, but Gerard has helped me a lot. And when I met Ray and Mikey again for the first time since after the incident earlier today, I felt a lot more hopeful. I just... really want to remember..." Frank's eyes started to water, but he kept talking even though the tears were streaming down his face. "I want to remember more than anything else in the world, but not just because it's so hard not knowing stuff even about myself, but because I want Gerard to be happy. I really... let him down... and it's all my f-fault..." Frank started to sob into his hands.

Hannah sat, not knowing what to do, but Gerard put his arm around Frank, trying to comfort him. He didn't say anything though, because he didn't want everything he said to be on TV. Finally, a man walked into the room, telling Gerard and Frank that they could go back to the hotel.

They left the building, and Gerard and Frank just ended up taking a taxi back, Gerard not wanting Frank to have to talk to Mikey, and, honestly, Gerard didn't want to talk to Mikey either.

When they got back to the hotel room, Gerard sighed and sat down on his bed, hoping Frank would go and take a nap or something, but instead, Gerard found Frank standing right in front of him, tears streaming down his face.

"Frank, go take a nap. You're obviously tired." Gerard said, lying down.

Frank didn't reply. He walked to the other side of the bed and lied down next to Gerard.

"God, Frank, what am I going to do with you?" Gerard asked, not expecting a reply, putting an arm around Frank.

Frank snuggled up to Gerard, and then he started to sob. Gerard's eyes widened in surprise and he turned onto his side to face Frank. Frank buried his face into Gerard's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Gerard's middle. Eventually they both fell asleep like that.

 _He'll never remember you for real, Gerard! He doesn't love you like he used to and he never ever will! You're just going to have to live with that! He doesn't f*cking love you, Gerard, and you know it. Just get over him and move on. You're not even gay, at least you've never admitted it, not even to yourself, so why even deal with this?! He doesn't l-_

Gerard jolted awake, sitting up immediately. "H-He does! S-Stop it!" he burst into tears, not knowing who or what was invading his dreams, but it hurt so bad it was almost unbearable.

"Gerard, are you okay?!" Frank said, sitting up with a start.

"N-No..." Gerard said.

"Gee, it's okay now, I promise." Frank said for the millionth time. "We've had this conversation way too many times. This time things are really okay though. I can remember lots of things, Gee, like lots of the kisses we've shared, and I think I might be remembering more songs. I also can remember some things from high school that hit me in a dream. I know they're real, I just know it. And I know I'm going to remember more, lots more. So it's okay now."

"It... is okay." Gerard said, taking a deep breath. "I know, for the first time since that day, that it's okay... it's okay now."

~.~.~.~


	6. Chapter 6

"Frank Iero, what the f*ck did you do?!"

The manager walked quickly into the hotel room, looking the angriest Gerard had ever seen him. Ray stood behind him, staring at the ground, looking guilty.

"I-I-"

"Shut your mouth!" the manager snapped. "I told Gerard that you two couldn't talk about that sh*t and you did!"

"I'm s-sorry, I just-"

"I told you to shut up! This is NOT okay!"

"Why?! Why isn't this okay?!" Gerard stepped in. "We were telling the truth! Isn't that okay?!"

"No, it's not, Gerard! Now the whole world is gonna know, and more rumors are gonna spread and it'll turn into a disaster!"

"No, it won't!" Gerard said, standing up. "Did you hear what Frank said?! He was serious! He f*cking cried! No one can fake that good! If people still think I pushed them, well, then they're idiots!"

"I don't know what is going on between you two or why you get so emotional when talking about how much you care about each other, but it needs to stop. People are assholes! They're not going to take this thing seriously!"

"So?" Frank stood up as well. "Who cares if they don't take us seriously? It's their fault for thinking that."

"They're your fans!" the manager said, outraged.

"They're not very loyal fans if they think I would do something like that to Frank, especially after that interview." Gerard said, shoving the manager out of the way, and starting to walk out. When he saw Ray with the extra key in his hand, his eyes widened. "You... Y-You..."

Ray dropped the key. "I-I'm sorry, Gerard, I really am, but I had no choi-"

Gerard shoved Ray out of the way too, opening the door to the room and storming out, hearing Frank call his name right before he slammed the door.

Gerard ran. He ran down the hall and down the stairs and then out of the hotel. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He felt ashamed of how much he had cried over the past week, and now he couldn't anymore. He kept running, not knowing where he was going and when he would stop. It seemed like it had been a long time when Gerard's legs started to go numb, but it could have only been five minutes for all he knew. Eventually, his legs were so tired and they hurt so badly that Gerard just fell over. He didn't know where he was but he didn't care. My Chemical Romance could be over, but Gerard didn't care about that either, at least now then. All he wanted was to be with Frank, to help him and to be with him, but it almost seemed like he could never have that. There was always a nurse telling him to leave or an interview to go to, always something one of them needed to cry about or someone yelling at them. Gerard just couldn't get what he'd wanted since the very start of this disaster.

So Gerard yelled. He screamed in frustration, cursing as loud as he could, calling for Frank. He couldn't cry, so he just screamed until his voice was too tired to keep on screaming, and it must have been a while, because Gerard knew he could scream for a long time.

"Gee..."

And then, staring down at Gerard, was Frank. His eyes looked a little wet, but he seemed to be doing better than Gerard was at this particular moment.

"I... I can't cry Frank. So I screamed. Can we please, please, just run away so I can be with you? So we won't get interrupted... So I can just love you for a few minutes longer than the world is letting me love you right now...?"

Fran sat down next to Gerard and helped him sit up. "Well... I think we've already ran far enough." Frank said, smiling a little.

"How did you find me?" Gerard asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know, Gee. I was just walking around, trying to find you, and I eventually heard your voice. Then I found you." Frank replied.

"Listen, Frankie... I know all of this must be really hard for you, and, I just want to know, is everyone else making it harder?"

"Yeah, I mean, the manager definitely isn't helping, and the nurses drove me crazy, the way they would kick you out so... rudely. And that interview was beyond horrible."

"I'm... so, so sorry, Frankie..." Gerard said as they both sat there, looking away from each other.

"It's okay." Frank answered after a long time. And the silence continued for a long, long time. And then... "I remember, Gee. I remember everything. I remember kissing you, and I remember saying that I love you. I also remember how I broke that guitar by throwing it on the ground." Frank smiled a little, looking straight ahead even though Gerard was looking right at him. "And I remember falling. It scared me to death, Gee... I thought you would always be there to save me, but you weren't, and I hated it. I hated you. But when I hit the ground, I heard you scream my name, and I knew it was going to be okay. Even though it felt like the ground was breaking beneath me, my whole body about to fall into nothingness, hearing your voice made me feel hope. It was the last thing I felt in that life." Frank still stared ahead, a small smile still on his face.

"Frank... you know you're still alive, right?" Gerard asked, confused by Frank's words.

Frank finally looked at Gerard, his smile growing a little. "I know. But I'll never be the same, you know? I may, someday, remember everything, but I know that's really unlikely. I'm never going to remember some things. They may be little or unimportant, like a birthday party I went to when I was six or a Christmas present I got when I was twelve, but it's still something I won't remember. And it's unlikely I'll even remember a lot of the things that happened once I joined the band. I can try, but I won't. It's a lot of things to remember, Gerard, but it's all okay. I'm a different person now, a different Frank Iero, in a different life, a different world. But... that's okay."

Gerard started at Frank, trying to take in his words. Gerard knew everything Frank was saying was true, but that didn't mean he understood it. "Frankie... Do you remember... loving me?" Gerard didn't even realize he was the one to say it until after he had. He didn't regret it, but a part of him wanted to take back the words.

Frank was silent for a long time. "Yeah... I loved you a whole lot, Gee. I really did." he was silent again for a few more seconds. "I love you, Gerard Way."

Gerard's eyes widened. He didn't see it coming that way, but he was happy that's how it happened. "I... love you, too, Frank."

"I remember lots, Gerard. I remember the songs, all of them, and I remember how to play them all. I'll show you when we go back." Frank said, smiling. "I remember interviews, and things about me, and you, and everyone."

Gerard immediately hugged Frank, holding him tightly. He wanted to cry tears of joy, but he still couldn't cry, which was probably good, so he screamed. He screamed curse words, but in happiness. It really didn't make sense to even Gerard, but he still screamed on and on. Gerard and Frank finally pulled back from the hug, both smiling.

"Frank, go out with me. I know it's stupid and this all seems so fake and sappy, but that doesn't change how much I love you. I don't care if you're a different Frank, you're still my Frank, and I love you." Gerard said, grabbing a hold to Frank's hand.

"Yeah, okay," Frank said, smiling. "This reminds me of before the concert, you know? When you cried, and then I held you hand for a little before the manager came in. You said you felt a strike of unease." Gerard smiled, feeling happier than he thought was possible. Frank remembered all of it. Almost all of it, at least. Almost everything. "What... unease did you feel?"

Gerard thought for a moment, and then remembered the headaches... and the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I just had been feeling so sad for the past few weeks, and I didn't know why. Around you it was worse, too. I felt like I was going to throw up a lot, and whenever I saw you, I needed to go sob into my pillow. It was really bad... it was kinda like depression, except it was... something else. And then... it got really bad during the concert. When you fell it was the worst though. I think that's why I eventually passed out. It kept coming back whenever something bad happened to you or I got worried about you. I used to think it was there because I had a thought about us not being... together, or you not existing or something, but now I think it was like... I knew what was going to happen, or someone did, and they were trying to warn me."

"That's really weird..." Frank said. He paused for a moment and then spoke again. "I bet you wanna know what I was thinking when I did that stuff on stage, right?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah... You were acting pretty weird."

"Well... At first, I was just going to kiss you when there was no vocals or something. I know we didn't plan it, but I just wanted to see your reaction." Frank grinned. "But then I sorta... wanted to be real about it. I knew that I shouldn't, but I wanted the world to know that I loved you, for real. It was a huge mistake. I threw the guitar on the ground, and I regretted it as soon as I did it. I couldn't just not kiss you then though, because then what would I say? So I went along with the plan. However, I kinda, um, I guess it just got too real, and then when you let go of me, I was too out of it to catch myself. I shouldn't have tried to make it 'real' in the first place, but I guess I just wanted to cheer you up." Frank shrugged a little.

Gerard sighed. "It's okay, Frank. I'm not upset that you kissed me, even at a time like that, and I'm not mad that you broke your guitar. I'm really upset about you falling and everything else that happened, but it wasn't my fault or yours or anyone's, so it's all okay. But if anyone asks, you were drunk." Gerard smiled.

Frank smiled back. "I'm gonna try my best to be normal Frank again, okay?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, okay. But don't feel too pressured."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

So the two stood up and walked back to the hotel hand in hand, ready for whatever the manager, Mikey, Ray, or the world threw at them.

~.~.~.~


	7. Epilogue

Gerard sat on his bed in the tour bus, debating whether he should go find Frank or just draw. It had been about three months since Frank fell off the stage and got amnesia, and in throughout those months, Gerard noticed several things Frank didn't remember. Some of them he remembered and some he still didn't remember, but Gerard was okay with that. Everyone now knew that Frank may never remember some things, but he still seemed the same as he did before the incident.

Frank sat down next to Gerard, interrupting Gerard's thoughts with a start. "Oh, hey, Frank. I didn't see you come in."

Frank grinned a little. "Sorry, Gee. Do you want a room at the hotel this time or no?"

"Hm..." Gerard thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No thanks, I'm kinda done with hotels for now. My bed in here is perfectly comfortable, but don't feel pressured to stay with me, Frankie."

"No, no, I want to." Frank said, grabbing Gerard's hand. "I don't want to be away from you even for a night."

Gerard smiled and squeezed Frank's hand. "Should we... tell the manager?"

"No," Frank said. "He'll be pissed to hear that we're dating. Even if we don't want to tell the fans yet, he'll remind us not to all the time, so let's not even tell him."

Gerard nodded. "Okay, I'm totally okay with that. Let's just hope Mikey and Ray don't tell."

"They won't."

Just then, the door opened, and Gerard let go of Frank's hand, standing up quickly. The manager walked in, shaking his head and smiling. "What are you two hiding from me?"

"Nothing," Gerard said, shrugging. "What makes you think we're hiding something?"

The manager gestured to Frank, and Gerard turned around to see him sitting on the bed, his face red, staring at the ground.

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious? Just saying." the manager said. "Anyway, are you two getting a room or not?"

"Nope, we'll be staying in the bus tonight." Gerard said.

"Okay, well, thanks for saving us money." the manager said as he walked out of the tour bus, closing the door behind him.

"Not really the point, but whatever..." Frank mumbled as Gerard sat back down.

"You are so bad at hiding things, Frankie." Gerard said, grinning.

"Hey, sorry if it's hard for me to try and look completely normal so quickly."

"Well, try harder." Gerard smiled. "It's... kinda like you didn't fall, because, well, you act just like you used to."

Frank smiled back. "I'm really trying to remember the rest of it, too. Whenever I have the chance I think really hard about it."

"Don't stress yourself out, okay?" Gerard said. "It's okay if you don't remember everything."

"I know, I know. I just want it to be the same as it was before."

"Trust me Frank, it was good then, but it's better now. Honestly, I'm kinda glad you did fall off the stage. If you didn't, we wouldn't know how we really feel... about each other."

Frank looked at Gerard with a blank face for a moment and then he smiled. "But we would've known eventually, right?"

"I guess... but I would trade all that we went through for the world." Gerard said, smiling as well.

Things were normally like that now. Gerard and Frank having the same conversations over and over about Frank trying to remember and Gerard hoping he wasn't too stressed, and then somehow getting on the subject of loving each other or something else like that. Gerard knew it seemed so cheesy and that it never seemed real whenever they talked about how much they cared for each other, but he didn't care. It was cheesy, but it was also real, and that's all that mattered to Gerard.

People stopped talking about the incident a while back, but the subject still sometimes came up in interviews and such, but Gerard and Frank always just said that Frank had drank just a little too much before the concert. No one knew the truth except for Frank and Gerard, not even Mikey and Ray. They believed the story about Frank being drunk just like everyone else.

Gerard didn't get the strange feeling anymore, instead, he got a different strange feeling. Though he still felt it whenever he was around Frank, it was a good feeling. He didn't think about being away from Frank because he knew that they were going to be together for a long time, and that made Gerard happier than he had ever been.

Frank was trying hard to remember things, not really for himself, but for Gerard. He wanted Gerard to love him as much as he did before Frank fell off the stage. Gerard told him that he loved him more than he did before, but Frank still wanted to remember everything, so he could be the same as he used to. Eventually though, Frank stopped trying to remember things and just tried to be the best he could with the stuff he did remember. He realized he was remembering things a lot easier when he wasn't even trying, so Frank just kept not worrying about it. However, one month, Frank didn't remember anything. He knew that there was much more that he hadn't remembered yet, but he still didn't remember anything for another half month. Gerard told Frank to stop worrying and that everyone loved him even if he didn't remember everything, but Frank was starting to feel guilty about it.

"Frank, it's okay, really," Gerard said, standing outside of the bathroom in the tour bus. Frank locked himself inside, which made Gerard really worried.

"Gerard, are you sure you don't need any help with Frank?" Mikey whispered.

"No, just leave, okay?" Gerard sighed, leaning on the door.

Mikey walked as far away from Gerard as possible, which wasn't very far since the tour bus was moving and it wasn't that big as it was.

Gerard waited for a few more seconds. "Frank, come on, please come out..."

"No..." Frank said quietly.

"I thought we were done with depressing sh*t! You're fine Frank!" Gerard said. "I love you. All the fans love you too, even if you can't remember some things. I still love you and I always will, no matter what."

The door opened and Frank pulled Gerard inside, and then he closed the door again and locked it. "Gee...?"

"What, Frank?"

"I love you, too."

Gerard smiled a little. "I know. Now, are you gonna stop making this whole not remembering thing such a big deal?"

"I'm probably still gonna worry about it, but I'll try my best to worry less." Frank said, smiling a little back.

"Good... I hate it when you're so unhappy."

In the end, Frank never remembered everything. He would remember some things a year after he remembered the last thing, and sometimes only a day after. Gerard and Frank were both really happy though, and that's all that mattered to both of them. And who knows, there lives aren't over yet. Frank might remember more things someday.

" _Gerard, I'm probably about to get really hurt, but I love you. For real."_

And then Frank hit the ground.

Gerard heard it though. He heard Frank say it.

" _I love you too, Frankie. For real."_

~.~.~.~

 _-End-_

~.~.~.~


End file.
